


sun's out, strung out

by neonlaynes (Koru)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Creampie, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Shenanigans, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Steve calls Billy 9000 pet names, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koru/pseuds/neonlaynes
Summary: It’s not the sweltering heat that has Billy sweating.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 179





	sun's out, strung out

Billy doesn’t know when he got so _soft._

Well, he does know. When blue met brown amidst the crowd of undulating bodies — his heart realized far much earlier than his brain could catch up with — he knew.

That Billy would do anything the other boy asked — that he would _deign_ to even participate, to agree to the risky game he’s partaking in now — his past self would laugh and ridicule him for it. _You’re so fucking whipped for him._

_I’ll have the last laugh_ , Billy thinks, thrill shooting up his spine.

He adjusts his lifeguard shorts, red hugging his thighs just right. He’s about to walk out to his glittering pool, encircled by chittering subjects who worship the ground he walks on.

He only has eyes for _his_ king, however.

After all, this indulgence is all for Steve. Steve, who nibbled on his ear one night of the many they came to share, holding a box in his hands, whispering “ _baby, darling, sweetheart.”_

\---

_“I want to see how long you can compose yourself. I want to see you come apart.”_

_Feverish with anticipation, Billy pulls back from Steve’s hot breath and murmurs, “So then, what’ve you got there?”_

_Steve smiles mischievously, and then opens the box to —_

_A wireless bullet vibrator and a remote._

_Billy stared and stared until he flushed red, tongue working over his lips._

_“You wanna use that now?”_

_Steve takes the vibrator and remote out of the box gingerly. Rolls it around in his right palm._

_“It would be nice to use it now, but —“ he holds the vibrator against Billy’s left nipple, and turns it onto the lowest setting._

_Billy jolts. Steve knows his nipples are sensitive and yet —_

_He tries to stifle a moan to no avail._

_“— I’ve got a better idea.”_

\---

So here he is. Thrumming with equal parts excitement and fear of being caught, he strides out to the pool, customarily greeting the gaggle of mothers ogling him. Billy sees Steve out of the corner of his eye, and he stumbles.

Steve is lying face-up on a beach recliner, completely knocked out, with only his Scoops Ahoy shorts on. Are those even swim-safe?

The sun is beating down on them mercilessly and Billy’s never been more glad that he tans and doesn’t burn.

This was Steve’s idea from the start and he’s not even awake for it, and unlike Billy, Steve’s gonna get burnt for his troubles if he doesn't get up soon.

Exasperated, Billy makes a quick detour on the way to his perch.

He stops next to Steve’s reclining form.

_Beautiful_ , Billy thinks. _Mine._

Steve barely stirs. Billy’s shadow enveloping his resting face, a light snore escaping his lips. Billy almost doesn’t want to rouse him, too smitten, too taken by his boy’s peaceful image.

Key word: _Almost_.

Billy would be damned if they didn’t go through with this today. He thinks back to the morning, naked in Steve’s lap, when Steve kissed him senseless and teased him, getting him loosened up just enough to get the vibrator in.

\---

_He remembers Steve’s lean fingers working him open, and how_ hungry _he was for them already, pushing back to chase the sensation. His dick already leaking precome._

_“_ C’mon _, c’mon Steve —“ Billy gasps out, arms wrapped around Steve’s neck, “—if you don’t hurry this up, I’m gonna be late for work.”_

_Steve barks out a laugh, moves his fingers harder._

_“Billy Hargrove, Hawkins workaholic. Who would’ve thought you’d be so dedicated to your job?”_

_Tongue darting out to lick Steve’s lips, Billy breathes out,_ _“Yeah, well, doesn’t hurt that I get paid to look hot, pretty much. You gonna get me off soon?”_

_He feels a hand gently rubbing his back, pushing him closer so that their chests are flush and he feels their heat mingling._

_“Alright, alright, I got you.”_

_Steve removes his fingers, slow and sure, reaching for the vibrator on the side of the bed. He touches the head to Billy’s rim, circles it._

_Billy tenses in anticipation, as he feels the vibrator breaching him and settling once Steve pushes it to the end._

_It feels...._ odd _. The list of things that Billy Hargrove has had up there are his own fingers, Steve’s fingers, and Steve’s dick, not owning any sex toys since he never wanted to risk getting caught with something like a dildo by Neil. He doesn’t want to think about that._

_He guesses he can add_ "a bullet vibrator that my boyfriend was insistent about giving it a first run at the goddamn public pool" _to the list, now._

_“You gonna turn it on, or am I gonna have to sit here all day?”_

_Humming, Steve puts the remote into the left pocket of his swimming shorts._

_“Well, honey,” he starts, sickly sweet, “now you’ve gotta get dressed for work and that’ll take you an_ awful _long time — I wouldn’t want to distract you from getting there on time.”_

_Billy’s eyebrows furrow and he’s not going to admit that he feels the beginnings of a pout coming out._

_His lips are caught in searing heat, as Steve licks into his mouth and breathes, sorry, baby._

_“We can try out the different modes at the pool, it’ll be fun, Billy. Then I’ll fuck you with it on — and still in you, as a reward for getting through the day so well.”_

_Heat flares up in Billy’s stomach, coalesces in his cheeks as well. He lets Steve go, gets off of him and moves to grab his clothes for the day._

_Steve gets up to throw on one of Billy’s Metallica t-shirts. Checks out his hair in his vanity, fluffs it to kingly perfection, perfectly falling just so over his forehead. He comes back to Billy on the bed, kissing his cheek before leaving._

_“I’ll wait for you outside in the Beemer, okay baby?”_

_Grumbling in agreement, Billy grabs his jeans to put on. Hisses when the denim drags against his still half-hard dick, thinks that for once he regrets going commando all the time._

_Fine. Billy’s just gonna rub one out in the locker room before his shift if Steve’s gonna leave him hanging on the edge._

_The thought of them potentially being caught, and the thought of getting fucked senseless by Steve after his shift, well._

_It’s enough to keep him going._

\---

Grinning to himself, giddy with it all, Billy turns around, squats down to scoop some water. Goes back to where Steve is still obliviously asleep, hovers his hands a few feet over Steve’s rising and falling chest.

_Let the games begin._

He separates his hands, letting the water drop and splash.

Steve snaps open his eyes and honest to god yelps, and Billy swears that Steve’s body gained quite a bit of altitude from jolting up in surprise. Makes it clear that he’s amused and and also impatient about Steve not being ready. 

“Hey sleeping beauty, time’s a tickin’. You better still be up for giving me the _workout of my life_ later.”

Steve sputters. Wipes at his dripping chest, composes himself before looking at Billy through his eyelashes. Sheepish.

“C’mon _baby_ —“ Steve starts, “I wouldn’t forget about you.”

A buzzing sensation makes its way up the base of Billy’s spine and catches him by surprise. It’s the lowest setting, but his dick is perking up ever so slightly already.

Steve’s sobered up from his drowsiness, sat up. He throws a knowing look at Billy, and Billy’s glad he’s got his aviators on, shrouding his half-lidded eyes. Doesn’t want to give up his hand so early in the round.

“Plus, it wouldn’t be a very fun game if you _knew_ when it was coming, right?”

_He’s not wrong_ , his inner voice supplies.

_You want it to come when you least expect it, you want to be clawing for that scrap of pleasure, the appetizer before the main course._

Billy nods minutely. He’s become predictable at this point, going along with Steve’s urges. Of course, Steve made it very clear that he will also follow with whatever Billy suggests, but Billy thinks that it’s nice to let Steve lead. To place his trust in the older boy. They’ve got time to experiment later.

Looking around for any wandering eyes, Steve slaps Billy on the ass, and the sudden impact shifts the vibrator so that it’s hitting Billy’s prostate.

Billy nearly comes right then and there.

“You fu-“

“Go get ‘em, tiger!” Steve cheers.

Billy thinks of small mercies as he walks to his lifeguard chair, as Steve has turned the vibrator off so he can make it back without being a twitching mess. He climbs up, situates himself for a viewing of the world’s most boring pool.

A half hour passes with no eventful happenings. Billy’s bored out of his mind, but it’s usually like this. He needs to stretch his legs anyway, so he makes his way down from his perch.

He hears his name being called from behind him, and turns around to see Mrs. Wheeler and the entourage of community mothers waving to him.

Billy’s heart aches. He could love the attention, wrap himself in it like cashmere, if only their affections were coming from a different place. He plasters on his classic, charming smile as he walks over.

“Ladies, what can I do for you this fine afternoon?”

Karen Wheeler smiles shyly, and brings out a lunch box from her pool bag.

“Well, Billy — you really liked those cookies last time so I thought I’d bring you a new batch! These taste much better when they’re fresh out of the oven!”

The other moms bring out chilled iced lemon tea in canisters and pre-cut sandwiches in saran wrap, clamoring for Billy to take them.

“A healthy young lad like you has got to eat enough!”

“I made this tea with honey and not sugar and it’s just as sweet!”

Before he knows it, Billy’s arms are full of their offerings. He can’t move them.

“Well I thank you immensely, ladies. This is too much for little old me though so I hope you don’t mind that I’ll be sharing with my buddies over th—“

Billy nearly clamps his teeth down on his tongue. The buzzing sensation returns, stronger than previously.

“—ere. I-I gotta go, really appreciate all your _kind and motherly_ care towards me!” he enunciates.

He still manages to compose himself enough to not completely be shifting away awkwardly, and catches Heather’s eyes across the pool, where she’s sitting on a table and chatting with Adam and Freddy, their fellow lifeguards.

Billy comes over and brings his bounty to his crew, and unceremoniously drops everything onto the table with the exception of the lemon iced tea. Takes a swig from the canister directly, cool droplets escaping his lips and tracing his jawline as gravity works its magic. Wipes his mouth roughly to get rid of the excess.

“You all already saw where I got these from, so dig in.”

Freddy claps Billy warmly on the small of his back as he goes to grab a sandwich, jostling the vibrator again. Adam’s already scarfing down a sandwich.

“Can always count on you to help us with getting snacks, ha! Thanks, man,” Freddy exclaims.

"Kin'a weir' 'ow much 'ey... _dote_ on ya 'o be 'onest," Adam garbles out from his mouth mid-chew.

Billy’s about to reply in agreement when he feels the vibrations get even stronger, coughs and laughs instead to hide a creeping moan.

Heather notices and touches Billy’s arm gently.

“Are you doing alright, Billy?” she asks, laced with concern.

“Y-yeah, I think the heat is gettin’ to me today. I’ll close up fine though, don’t worry. Think I’ll grab my towel before heading back to my post to help with the sweat and all.”

Adam and Freddy have basically cleared out the food, with a few of Karen’s cookies left.

“We’re leavin’ it to ya, Billy boy!” Adam shouts and waves back as he and Freddy start walking.

The other two boys leave first, heading to the locker rooms to shower and change out of their uniforms to go home.

Heather turns her head to where Steve is sitting, and he waves back from across the pool. She fixes Billy with a soft gaze, and gives him a faint smile.

“Well, it looks like Steve will probably be here for the rest of the afternoon since you two are _inseparable_ , so he better take care of you if you feel worse.”

Billy chuckles to himself and thinks, _oh, he’ll take care of me alright.”_

“Thanks, Heather.”

She goes to leave the pool as well, disappearing into the women’s locker room.

Billy then heads into the men's locker room himself as well, retrieving his towel and heading back out to the pool.

There’s about a half hour left before the pool closes, so Billy takes his whistle in hand and lets out a shrill tweet.

“30 minute reminder, people! The pool’s closing at 4pm today, so get those last-minute laps and water fights in!”

He then goes to sit back up on his lifeguard perch, draping the towel across his lap, and the half hour nearly goes by in the blink of an eye.

When there’s 5 minutes ‘til 4pm, Billy’s almost home free and daydreaming, but Steve turns on the vibe again at the third highest level.

Billy jolts and fights the urge to squirm in his chair, instead shaking ever so slightly from the sensation of it all.

“A-alright everybody out of the pool, time’s up! You’ll get your taste of summer again tomorrow when we open at 9!”

Once the pool has cleared out with the exception of Harrington, Billy finds his hands unclenching as Steve walks over from his recliner.

He takes off his aviators, slipping them into the pocket of his swim shorts before facing Steve.

“Hey hot stuff, need some help there?” Steve smirks as he lifts the towel off Billy’s lap and eyes the slight bulge Billy is nursing in his swim shorts.

“I swear to God, Harrington.”

Steve tosses the towel and puts his hands up as if he were caught red-handed stealing from the cookie jar.

“I mean, it’s gonna be a bit before the locker rooms are clear, and it’s either clean up the pool area while we wait or have a little fun first since you were _so_ good today.”

Billy looks around to see if there are any stragglers or any missing items that someone would come bursting back out of the locker rooms to come retrieve.

There really isn’t anything, so he turns to Steve below him and nods.

Steve climbs into Billy’s space, face eye level to his crotch.

“Lift yourself up a little so I can get these pulled down, Billy.”

Hands braced on the armrests, Billy rises from the seat and Steve gets to work. Pulls the waistband of the Hawkins Pool standard issue shorts down so that Billy’s dick is free, spits into his hand and starts pumping.

He’s so preoccupied with the tightness around his dick that Billy doesn’t realize the vibe has started up again, and whimpers out a moan.

“This is too much, _ah_ -“

Steve smiles sweetly at Billy who’s all flustered, and pauses his hand.

He counters, “Actually, I think it’s not enough,” and takes Billy’s length into his mouth.

Billy’s left hand flies out to grip Steve’s hair as his head bobs up and down, spit coating his lips.

Steve’s mouth and the steady waves of the vibrator has Billy overwhelmed and shaking with sensation after a few minutes, and he feels the telltale heat in his groin about to crest.

Billy chokes out, “Steve, I’m gonna-“

Steve stops immediately and pops off of Billy’s dick.

“Ah, ah, not letting you come until we get into the locker rooms and properly fuck, baby.”

“Y-you — are _insufferable,”_ Billy heaves, willing himself to _not_ shoot off _._

_“_ Speaking of, it sounds like there’s no one anymore, so I’ll go check.”

Steve kisses the tip of Billy’s dick gently, smiling as it gives a kick, and descends the chair steps to make his way to the men’s locker room. He keeps the vibrator going, much to Billy’s exasperation.

Billy tucks himself back into his swim shorts. Gets down from the lifeguard chair and makes a mental note to get back at Steve tenfold later, as he trails a few steps behind him.

The sensations are getting to be a little more bearable, but the fabric of his swim shorts is now chafing against his hard-on.

He stands outside the door to the men’s locker room as Steve pokes around the shower areas, the restrooms, and lockers.

Steve’s luscious mane of hair pops up in the doorway, then his left hand appears as well, wiggling a bottle of lube. 

“Coast’s clear, sailor.”

Billy scoffs, “Aren’t you the sailor between the two of us?”

Steve seems to mull it over.

“Hmm, you’re right. Come along then, _cowboy_.” he says with a wink.

Billy’s hand is taken in Steve’s and he’s being dragged towards the showers.

Billy rolls his eyes fondly. Gets his back crowded towards the wall, neck being painted with Steve’s kisses, wraps his arms around Steve’s back.

Steve mouths against Billy’s ear, “Let me get those shorts off, c’mon, you’ve been waiting for this, yeah?”

Billy lets him. Allows him to peel off the artificial fabric, and hisses when his leaking dick meets the cold air. 

Steve also toes out of his swim shorts, eyes never leaving Billy’s hazy gaze, dick half-hard hanging between his legs. He captures Billy’s mouth in a searing kiss, hands drifting towards Billy’s ass.

Steve gives a little squeeze to his left asscheek then moves to take out the bottle of lube from his swim shorts strewn on the ground, popping the cap off.

It drips silky smooth on his fingers and he reaches behind Billy, opening him up with just one finger and pressing against the vibrator.

Billy’s breath hitches and his hands tighten against Steve’s back, chest heaving and clenching down on Steve’s index finger.

“Look at you, you’re taking it like a champ and I’m not even in you yet -- just gotta work you up a little more and we’ll get there, alright?”

He nods in agreement with Steve. Their dicks grind against each other, precome slicking up the drag.

“Can you - _ngh_ \- hurry it up a little? _Please?_ ” Billy huffs out. “I’m so strung out, if you don’t fuck me already, you’re carrying my ass home.”

“You asked so nicely, Billy, how could I refuse? I want you to have a good time, just one more finger, okay?” Steve responds and takes his finger out, moving to drizzle more lube onto his index and middle fingers, balancing the bottle on the shower rack behind him.

The absence leaves Billy’s hole wanting for a few brief seconds, and it’s sated when two fingers breach the entrance once more.

Steve pumps his fingers in at a quick and steady pace, interspersing the motions with scissoring as much as he can in Billy’s tightness.

Billy’s punched out moans bounce off the shower walls, filling the locker room along with the squelch of Steve’s lube-coated fingers opening him up.

Steve’s teeth catch onto Billy’s left earlobe, tastes metal as he licks against Billy’s earring. 

“Think you’re about ready, baby, you wanna do it like this, face to face?” he asks, taking his fingers out to turn around and apply lube to his dick, stroking it to full hardness.

“...Y-you been practicing, _King Steve?_ Your arms gonna be able to lift me up and keep me there while you fuck me?” Billy forces out, nearly boneless against the wall and catching his breath, eyes locked onto Steve’s impressive length.

Steve stops, bends down and uses his clean left hand to take out the remote to the vibrator from his shorts. Turns it onto the highest setting, then also puts it on the shower rack.

He turns around to Billy, and chirps,“That’s the plan, as long as you keep your legs tight around me. My poor arms can’t do it all alone!” as he grabs Billy by the waist with both hands.

Billy takes his cue and swings his legs up, vice-like around Steve’s waist as Steve adjusts and slides home into wet heat.

A punched-out _Fuck!_ makes its way out of Billy’s throat along with a few _ah’s_ , and he’s on cloud nine as Steve drives into him, setting a relentless pace from the start, back knocking against the tile wall.

“Baby, baby, you feel so good, _so right_ , around me, the vibe’s unreal, oh my god, we have to do this again -” Steve babbles.

Billy almost cries at how good it feels with Steve pounding into him coupled with the constant stimulation from the vibrator.

Steve’s not able to bottom out completely with the vibrator also in Billy, but he gets pretty close to it. The strongest part of the vibrator shifts barely under his prostate, and Billy just about howls when a well-angled thrust from Steve puts it into the _best_ position. 

“Shit, ah - fuck - _right there_ , Steve, _don’t stop don’t stop_ -” Billy can feel his rim stretching to accommodate Steve, as well as getting drenched by the sheer amount of precome that Steve’s dick is leaking inside him. His own dick is _aching_ from all the pleasure, ready to shoot off at a moment’s notice.

Billy can’t wait until Steve finishes inside him; the feeling of being completely owned and painted inside by his lover is unparalleled.

Steve also comes a _lot,_ so. That’s a bonus.

Steve’s sweating rivulets, arms nearly dull with soreness from holding Billy up against the wall.

“ _Sweetheart_ , can I get you to come like this? Untouched? I wanna see your pretty face as you lose it…” he pleads, 

Billy thinks, _oh, fuck it._

His dick pulses, come splattering against both their chests, and his orgasm completely washes over him, thighs trembling and toes tingling from pleasure; his eyes roll back in ecstasy.

Steve is still pistoning into him, but his thrusts get more uneven as he chases his release and notices Billy’s face.

“Oh my god, Billy, _shit_ \- are you good?”

Billy slurs, “m’ _fine,_ Steve, just _come_ in me already, wanna feel you drip outta my ass before I fuckin’ black out.”

Steve gives a few more valiant thrusts before pressing in and emptying himself inside Billy, coating his insides snow white. 

Billy sighs, overstimulated, satisfied, and bone tired. Feels Steve’s come start to slowly escape his rim and drip onto the floor. Finds it in himself to quirk a corner of his mouth into a smile.

  
Steve pulls out and eases Billy’s legs down from his waist, and caresses his cheek as he holds him steady.

He takes out the still-on vibrator from Billy, which is _covered_ in lube and come, and turns on the showerhead at a warm temperature. Grabs the remote and turns it off, bringing his attention back to Billy.

“Let’s get you cleaned up and go home, angelface.”

\---

Billy finds himself not entirely tracking what happened between the pool and getting to Steve’s house. Too blissed out from everything and floating through the rest of the afternoon. 

Steve had settled him in the passenger seat of the BMW with his jacket after helping him shower, and he fell asleep in the car as Steve went back to clean up the pool area for Billy since he was rendered incapable of motor function after getting fucked so thoroughly.

Now he’s all cuddled up with Steve in his bed, getting his head scratched in slow, gentle strokes by Steve.

“Did you like it?”

“Steve. When I came on the highest setting as you were ramming into me, I almost blacked out from the sheer pleasure. Yes, I _loved_ it, you doofus.”

Steve giggles into Billy’s shoulder, and Billy can feel Steve’s smile through it.

“If you loved it so much — you wanna try it out at school?”

Billy lightly punches Steve’s shoulder in retaliation.

“You fucking horndog,” Billy scoffs. His dick betrays him and twitches in earnest.

Steve flashes Billy a brilliant smile laced with his old kingly grace, waggling his eyebrows.

“Yeah, well, wasn’t known as playboy Steve Harrington for nothin’, charming my way into the beds of all the fair maidens— think I still got it?”

It hits Billy then, sharp and cold but brief — equal parts jealousy and a longing to have been the object of Steve’s affections like that back then — yet it’s not like he was even a part of the picture.

He’s here now, though, with an armful of the love of his life, his beautiful boy, warm and soft under the blankets. So that has to count for something.

Billy also doesn’t think it’s time yet, to admit to Steve, _I was so obsessed with you day one that I ate up all the information I could wring out about you. Parched man to an oasis and all._ But he feels it in his heart, his thoughts swimming, that one day he’ll be ready to let them out. It’s just not tonight.

So he chooses his next words carefully, working them over his teeth like the flavor of too bitter wine got stuck in his mouth.

His voice laden with adoration, Billy murmurs, “Pretty boy, you don’t need any more game when you’ve already got me.”

Brown eyes widen ever so slightly, plush lips parted in silent surprise.

Billy doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of staring at those eyes.

The moment lasts all too long before Steve regains his senses.

He holds Billy’s left hand and kisses the top of it. Brushes his lips across and maps the veins.

“Yeah,” Steve agrees, “you’re all I need.”

Billy feels Steve’s hair tickle the underside of his jaw as he nuzzles into Billy’s neck and holds him closer. He presses a kiss into his soft locks.

“To answer your question, hell yeah I’m down.”

Steve lights up with delight.

“But — this time _you’re_ gonna be the one with the vibe up your ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was very self-indulgent. as all my work is, art or fic.  
> I am still very shy about my writing, especially nsfw, so please be gentle 🐧😭 I did look over it a few times but do let me know if there's anything I may have missed tagging! thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I'm on tumblr and twitter as neonlaynes!


End file.
